


[海云/R]嫉

by Bubble0531



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 海云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble0531/pseuds/Bubble0531
Summary: 电梯到达按键楼层，李东海挂在金钟云身上输入家门密码。打开这扇门，门后将会是只属于他们二人的世界。毕竟谁能拒绝他李东海呢？
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	[海云/R]嫉

**Author's Note:**

> *垃圾车手上线了，不太会写剧情只能开车，但是水平实差，不甜不香也不辣  
> *这篇是海云(左右有意义)，但背景感情线是海云+赫云，所以会带一些赫云(还有几句赫海队友爱)，没打tag，注意避雷  
> *大型ooc现场，慎入！！！  
> *未成年人请自觉退出  
> *假的假的假的！虚构勿上升

“赫宰啊东海喝多了，你待会儿送他回去吧。”  
破天荒的，队内公认一杯倒的李东海今天聚餐非要喝酒，大概是有什么烦心事。总之他在众人作出反应之前就抢过金钟云面前的酒杯一饮而尽，随即在接下来的三分钟内毫无意外地瘫倒在沙发卡座上。  
“行。”  
“嗯？不行我要钟云哥送。”听见有人提起自己名字，李东海被酒精驱逐的意识突然回来了些，迷蒙的醉眼半睁，抱着身旁金钟云一只胳膊死活不肯放手。醉酒的金刚芭比靠在人肩膀上肆无忌惮耍小孩脾气，“hiong～你送我嘛～哥我只要你……”  
这孩子喝多了力气也一点没减啊，金钟云感觉自己胳膊都快被晃脱臼了，又敌不过团宠的万般撒娇只得无奈应下。  
“好好好知道了，我送我送。”  
今晚钟真有事不能来接他，他也就没敢喝多少，是在场为数不多还清醒的人之一。嘱咐完正在戒酒的李赫宰开车带走那几个住宿舍的，还剩下一两个趴在桌上不省人事，金钟云暗自庆幸今天人没聚齐。虽然工作时间外打扰别人不太好，但也想不出别的办法，最后还是打电话麻烦经纪人开车来帮忙把自己和这哥几个载到他们共同居住的富人小区。  
把其他队友拜托给了经纪人哥后，金钟云搀着李东海进了单元楼。两人一上电梯，原本在车里一直很安静的大型人形挂件海突然一阵躁动：抱着胳膊的手臂环上金钟云的腰，有意无意地蹭，惹得敏感的人一激灵；鼻子凑近金钟云颈侧偏头深深嗅着，呼出的带点酒气的温热鼻息尽数喷洒在白净的皮肤上，带给怀中人略微不适的灼热感；一只手抚上金钟云后脑勺，指尖插入发梢有一搭没一搭地轻轻梳理，像在安抚一只易炸毛的猫。  
“钟云哥你好香啊。”  
金钟云被李东海突如其来的亲密动作本能地吓得踉跄几步退到角落，但转念一想这人喜欢闻他戳他腰又不是第一天了，自己好像没必要反应这么大，就任由他去了。  
直到李东海吻上他的唇。  
“呀！东海你喝醉了，看清楚我是谁！”金钟云仍旧想躲，背部却撞上电梯箱壁，只得慌忙推开身上的人。  
“我没醉！只允许哥亲赫宰，为什么是我就不可以？”看到面前人摆出警惕的神色，大有他再敢靠近就要和他打一架的气势，李东海委屈得不行，说流就流的感性的泪水瞬间涌入眼眶，吼回去时声音也染上哭腔。金钟云顿时没了脾气，还有一种莫名其妙的负罪感。只能暂且口头上安抚下这个小哭包，自己全当他是醉话。  
“可这是在电梯里，监控拍着呢。”  
“那么到家里就可以了嘿嘿……”金钟云一让步李东海马上又眼角弯弯破涕为笑，重新把他哥圈在怀里，靠在他单薄的肩上，两人的体型差以一种奇怪的方式呈现。  
那时候哥就没有理由再推开我了。李东海眼底闪过一丝悲悯，在金钟云背后露出自嘲的苦笑。  
他喝酒上头快酒醒得也快，本来也没喝多少，其实刚才在车上吹了点凉风他就完全清醒了。只是出于私心想多争取一点和他钟云哥独处的时间，多享受一些他哥对他独有的照顾，索性装到底。这里没有李赫宰，只有李东海。  
电梯墙上液晶屏显示的楼层数逐渐增加，而他的思绪却逆着时间回溯向前。

李东海喜欢金钟云，不是弟弟对哥哥的那种喜欢。  
但对方显然只把他当弟弟，即便这样，自己也不是他心中最特殊的那一个。众所周知，金钟云最爱的弟弟是李赫宰——他的搭档，他的挚友，他的固定同行人。就算是一周见八次的关系，也比不上那人在镜头前捉弄搞怪来的亲。  
暗恋使人敏感，在他意识到自己喜欢金钟云之后，整个世界好像都变得不一样了。他敏锐地察觉到身边不止自己对金钟云有想法，李赫宰也是。  
原先从未在意过的那些，以为只是镜头前猫鼠游戏的二人互动现在看来都有了意义。他了解这位好友如了解自己，李赫宰在金钟云面前的每一个微表情和小动作都被无限放大，逃不过他的眼睛。  
而且在这个过程中他沮丧地发现，那哥好像也喜欢李赫宰。  
即使知道迎接他的是声带模仿也经常打电话给李赫宰，无论每次李赫宰说了多么讨打的话他也只是假装生气，就算知道李赫宰会嫌弃地避开演唱会上也一定要对他来个背后抱……  
李赫宰，李赫宰，全都是李赫宰。  
偏偏是他最爱的好亲故，嫉妒归嫉妒，他还是爱他。况且这个内心敏感不安害怕孤独的哥哥其实很需要银赫这样时时刻刻逗他开心惹他生气的人，以证明自己还是有人记挂着的，从中获取被需要的满足感。  
“真好啊，银赫被艺声哥疼爱。”他曾借综艺坦言羡慕之情，只是没人当真，“我也想被哥疼爱。”  
于是有段时间他和这位朋友一起皮，两个人一唱一和欺负他大云哥。但就算这样金钟云气急时也只对李赫宰上手，只对李赫宰口吐芬芳，报复似的把他按在怀里亲，注意力全放在他身上，自己分不到一点儿。他像个参演的旁观者，看自己朋友故意装出一副嫌弃的夸张表情，偷偷翘起的嘴角和通红的耳尖却揭开拙劣的掩饰。而那哥对银赫更是肉眼可见的宠溺。  
虽然大家都开玩笑说他李东海眼力见为0，其实有些事他不是看不出而是觉得没必要，对于真正在意的人和事，他的眼力见一向很好。显而易见的事，Tom&Jerry的角色扮演两个人都乐在其中，甚至气氛自成结界，不给他这个第三者任何插入的机会。于是后来他也就放弃了在这方面向李赫宰靠拢的想法，在一场场上演的小闹剧中继续做一个安静的观众。何必强求呢，自己终究不是他的Jerry。  
即使不能成为第二个李赫宰，即使知道自己不是金钟云最爱的那一个，他也绝不会放手。粉丝们都说赫海是双生，喜好相同灵魂也相似。但到底不是什么都一样，至少在对待感情这方面他和李赫宰的态度大相径庭。后者总是明明喜欢得要命，却偏要装出一副嫌弃的模样心口不一，对粉丝也是对金钟云也是，扭曲得很。他不懂诚实地表达感情有什么好害羞的，不过既然银赫那么喜欢玩推拉就随他去好了，毕竟被偏爱的都有恃无恐，只是自己目前的处境显然容不得他欲擒故纵，既然有资本发动直球攻势就得先下手为强。  
谁能拒绝他李东海呢？他清楚自己的优势所在。就算现在还没得到金钟云的心，但至少在今晚他要扳回一成，这场爱情博弈中谁是最后赢家还尘埃未定。  
“叮——”电梯到达按键楼层，李东海挂在金钟云身上输入家门密码。打开这扇门，门后将会是只属于他们二人的世界。

李东海进屋后也不急着开灯，而是拉了把椅子到他家客厅的巨大落地窗前，窗帘打开了一部分，恰能将下面霓虹闪烁车流不息的夜景尽收眼底。  
“今晚没有月亮诶哥。过来这边看看汉江吧。”李东海坐着向金钟云招手，当人靠近时一把扯过让他侧坐在自己大腿上。  
“这里风景真好看，对吧钟云哥。很久之前就想和哥分享来着。”李东海直勾勾盯着金钟云，语气里是难掩的兴奋。玻璃窗的反光映在他眼里像揉碎的星河，闪烁且迷人。江景再好看也不及你的眼睛好看啊，金钟云一时竟看得入迷。  
“对了哥还欠我一个bobo，刚才在电梯里说好了的。”话题突然转换，金钟云并不太懂自由灵魂李东海的跳脱思维，只觉得面前小奶虎撅着嘴的样子实在是可爱到爆炸，于是双手环着他的脖子低头在脸颊上结结实实亲了一口。  
“哥是pabo啊，要这样才对……”  
柔软的唇瓣忽然覆上来，两人唇齿相接。李东海含着金钟云薄薄的下唇反复舔咬，满意地看它渐渐充血红肿。舌尖灵活地撬开牙关，入侵对方领地，交换着津液与爱意。同时一只手扣住对方后脑勺加深这个吻，另一只手钻进金钟云衣服下摆在他敏感的腰际作乱。手指划过皮肤仿佛带着微弱的电流，酥麻感瞬间传遍全身。金钟云一阵颤栗，随即瘫软在李东海怀里。但对方仍没有放过他的意思，反而变本加厉，贪婪地攫取他的气息，试图传达更为热切的渴求。  
金钟云被吻得情动难以自持，晚餐时摄入的少量酒精好像就在等待这一刻，醉意一股脑全部涌上来，彼此交缠的呼吸也变得愈发粗重。  
“东海……啊！”  
李东海的手悄悄覆上金钟云不知何时撑起的裤裆，坏心眼地轻按了一下，惹来对方一声短促的惊呼，顺便瞪了他一眼，但在此时的李东海看来便多了几分娇嗔。  
“哥你都硬了，我帮你吧！”  
“不要在这里！”  
“哎呀对面又没人，不会被发现的～”横竖都拗不过他，金钟云勉强同意了。  
同为男人，自然懂得怎么让哥哥舒服。李东海把金钟云精神抖擞的性器从裤子的束缚中释放出来，温暖干燥的大手上下缓缓撸动柱身，大拇指时不时碾过头部，刺激男性器官神经分布最敏感、最密集的部位。怀里哥哥发出舒服的轻哼让他颇为满意，便加快了手上的速度和力度。  
“东海…嗯……再快…”被别人的手抚慰的感觉到底大不相同，何况这小子技术还不赖。金钟云靠在李东海肩上被服侍得晕晕乎乎，指尖紧紧攥住他略长而卷曲的发尾。  
李东海家楼层高还没开灯，按理说确实不会被看到，但坐在巨大落地窗前让弟弟帮忙解决生理需求还是给他一种被围观视奸的羞耻感。在生理和心理的双重夹击下没过多久就释放出来。  
“哥爽完了该我了。”李东海边说话边向上顶了顶胯算是明示。其实不用他提醒金钟云也早察觉到身下那处不容忽视的硬物，从刚刚开始就硌得他屁股疼。  
“hiong～”生怕对方拒绝，小奶虎又开始奶声奶气地撒娇，他知道成员们都吃他这一套，尤其是金钟云。  
“去…去床上。”奶音撒娇属实难顶，这声哥叫得金钟云心都化了，他不得不答应。只不过四次元的大脑并没有反应过来这话等同于发出何种邀约，他一心只想远离这里去到一个更私密的空间。  
李东海闻言满脸写着开心将怀里人儿打横抱起，快步走向卧室。这对于爱好举铁的金刚芭比来说不是什么难事，何况这哥最近瘦得过分了。  
金钟云坐在床上对着赤裸下身的李东海表情变换得很精彩。  
虽然上厕所时不是没看过李东海那里，但那玩意儿勃起后的尺寸还是远超他想象。这孩子不仅脸漂亮到可以杀人，下面也大得可以杀人啊。金钟云暗暗感叹，才不想承认他有点羡慕。  
这哥还要走神到什么时候？李东海同样搞不懂四次元的大脑内容，等不及了主动牵过金钟云的手触碰自己挺立的欲望。  
金钟云在队内是出了名的手小，压根不像成年男性的小手要两只一起才能握住这硕大的性器。这画面确实挺有视觉冲击。只是套弄了挺长时间李东海也没有一丁点儿要射的迹象，徒有他手酸而已，于是中途停下来抱怨怎么还没好。  
“可能第一次在哥面前太兴奋了，我们试试别的吧。 ”不知李东海从哪儿变出一管润滑剂拿在手里，当他凑过来脱自己裤子时，金钟云心中突然升起一种本能的恐惧。原来羊已入虎口，他这才看清楚自己所处境地。  
“李东海我@!#$%^&*！你知道你%^&*@!#$%^&*现在在干什么吗？！”由于受到了未曾想过的冲击，猛地推开对方后，金钟云情绪有点控制不住口吐芬芳，缩到床角二人对峙。房间气氛从火热转瞬降至冰点。  
呵，怪不得这哥从一开始就那么顺从，顺从到甚至给他一种他们已经是情侣的错觉，合着他一直以为自己和他玩呢。李东海越想越气，气他一直以来的好弟弟的身份，气自己还抱有不切实际的幻想。  
“我当然知道！哥能不能不要总是把我当傻子！我也快35了，早就清楚自己想要什么。我喜欢哥，我想要和你做爱！”平时语言组织能力不强的人此刻竟连珠炮般吐出一串责问，噎得金钟云说不出话反驳。见对方沉默不语没有一点儿要哄他的意思，况且自己又没做错什么……李东海愈发委屈起来，声音激动得有些颤抖，天生自带的鼻音更重了。  
“哥真的变了好多……以前都会无条件答应我的。”豆大的泪珠砸在床单上，在寂静的房间发出明显的声响，说话人抬起眼望向他，眉目里盛满了悲伤，“我不是哥最喜欢的小不点了吗？”  
事实证明金钟云还是没变。当他拉着满是润滑油的李东海的手探向自己后庭的时候，他觉得自己一定是疯了。  
从未被开发过的地方尤为紧致，仅仅是几根手指带来的不适感就够他受的了。这还要多亏了常年节食锻炼出的忍耐力他才能咬着牙一声不吭地趴在李东海肩上任他扩张。  
“哥，我要进来了，痛的话就说。”怕哥哥受伤帮他扩张到三指已经耗尽了所有耐心，李东海扶着金钟云的腰一寸一寸地挺入，炙热的肉刃破开柔软的甬道，撑平每一处褶皱。  
“啊！呃…好难受……东海…东海……”急切地唤着对方的名字，金钟云十指死死抠住李东海健硕的臂膀。倒没有同他预想般痛到难以忍受的程度，但体内传来的饱胀和有一个不属于自己的器官在跳动的奇怪感觉令他不安。  
“哥哥别怕，再忍一下就好了。”  
李东海吻上他的唇安抚道，手轻轻地拍着他的背，像哄孩子一般。怀里人儿脸上都渗出一层薄汗，细碎的黑发被沾湿凌乱地黏在额前，想必确实不好受。于是他又解开他哥的衬衫扣子，将胸前挺立的小点含入口中不断舔咬吮吸，企图分散注意力。  
痛苦与快感杂糅在一起，随着时间的推移后者逐渐占据上风。逐渐李东海也发现金钟云没再喊着难受，还时不时从喉咙里溢出断断续续的呻吟，看来是适应得差不多了。他便挺动腰开始缓慢进出。  
“啊哈！…东海……啊…嗯…”  
不愧是艺术的声音，染上情欲后的烟嗓低沉沙哑听起来比平时还要性感。金钟云整个人被情潮浸染，凤眸微睁，眼神迷离，眼尾攀上一抹情动的浅红。平日禁欲的小脸此刻浮现出难耐夹杂着享受的表情，无比色情地撩拨着他五感。眼前的一切无不引诱着李东海和他一起沉沦在爱欲的海洋。  
“现在舒服了？我没骗你吧哥。”  
见眼前人从抵触变为享受，李东海喜笑颜开把他放倒在床上，自己欺身压上，以一个更好用力的姿势展开新一轮的进攻。  
当碾过体内微硬的一处时，金钟云体会到这么多年来从未体验过的强烈快感，整个人瞬间像被雷电击中般一激灵，喉咙里无法抑制地发出一声媚叫，在弥漫着淫靡气息的卧室回荡。他简直不敢相信刚刚那风骚的令人血脉偾张的娇喘竟出自自己口中，急忙用手捂住嘴，扭过头去不敢看身上的人，羞愤得小脸通红。  
“哥哥叫得很好听啊，我想听哥叫出来。”李东海拉开他挡在面前的手，转而与他十指相扣，顶着那张纯真的脸把床上令人羞耻的话语说得理所当然，“钟云哥看着我。是这里吗？”  
“那里不行！啊哈……不要嗯…不要了东海……”  
敏感的腺体被人压着反复顶弄，金钟云感觉他随时下一秒就要射精。光靠后面被弟弟操射可就太丢脸了。明明大脑已经被情欲搅成一团浆糊却还念念不忘要维持自己所剩无几的尊严，金钟云小手抵在李东海健硕的胸肌前无力地推搡，试图争取一点缓冲的时间，让自己看起来不那么狼狈。  
就在此时，手机铃声不合时宜地响起来，吓了两人一跳的同时也打断了李东海迅猛而连续的进攻，稍稍给了他一些喘息的空间。  
李东海探身从衣服堆里翻出金钟云正响个不停的手机，在看到来电显示的瞬间不满地皱了皱眉，随即像是想到了什么，又勾起一抹意味不明的笑。  
“是赫宰。”他朝金钟云扬了扬手机。  
“钟云哥不是最喜欢赫宰了吗，怎么可能不接他电话。”李东海故意无视他拼命摇头示意，自作主张划过接通键，还颇为贴心地递到金钟云耳边。再熟悉不过的声音就这样隔着听筒传进两人耳朵。  
“哥啊你们到了吗？东海他还安分吧？需要我过来帮忙吗？”电话一接通就迎来李赫宰的疑问三连，他刚想一一回答，李东海却不知道抽了什么风突然在他身体里开始大幅度抽插。注意力都在通话上，他甚至忘了他们还正处于交合的姿势。  
“赫啊，我嗯…我这边没事…哈啊～”金钟云极力维持正常通话，却还是没能阻止暧昧的声音在他开口时溢出，将连贯的句子撞碎。他不明白李东海执意要让他接电话，又偏偏在这个时候故意搞得他露马脚的用意。是一时起了小孩子的顽皮心思？还是想寻求做爱时的刺激？不过目前的状况也不允许他仔细思考，他唯一想的就是如何尽可能压低呻吟不让电话那头的聪明弟弟察觉。  
“艺声哥？哥你在哪？哥现在在干什么？喂？喂？”李赫宰大概听出了什么端倪，不停在电话那头急躁地追问，却被对面先挂断。李东海满意地将嘴抿成一条线，对着手里还在锲而不舍响铃的手机直接按了关机。  
“啊嗯…要是…要是赫宰他……”  
这哥自身都难保了怎么还一心想着李赫宰。李东海皱眉，赌气地抽出自己的东西，又一口咬上他哥衣衫半挂露出的圆润香肩发泄不满，小老虎犬齿尖利，惹得金钟云吃痛地轻喊出声。  
“哥不许再想赫宰了，我会吃醋的。”  
金钟云自然没功夫分神去看他一直认为天真纯洁的好弟弟此刻眼神多么危险有侵略性，光是后穴突然变得空荡荡的巨大落差就已经夺走了他全部的注意力。忍不住抬起修长纤细的双腿主动环上身上人的腰，挑逗般地来回蹭着。  
“东海…别闹了～”  
李东海也不急，就这么晾着他。被操开了的身体愈发感到空虚，后穴不住收缩。金钟云能感觉到后面被硕大的龟头抵着，那火热又硬挺的东西一直在穴口来回磨蹭但就是不肯进去，惹得他整个身体都开始瘙痒难耐，忍不住胡乱摆动腰肢去迎合。  
“想要就说啊哥。”先前哭的时候留下的泪痕还清晰可见，与此刻又露出的狡黠笑容这张脸上略显违和。  
“东海，操我，快点。”明知道是故意逗他，但在欲望和空虚感的折磨下，金钟云没有片刻迟疑，不知羞耻地向弟弟求欢，他现在一心一意只想要那根大肉棒赶紧插进来填满他。  
看到了早就想看的完全被欲望支配的哥哥的放荡样子，李东海心满意足，也就不再吊着他，挺身填满那个饥渴的小洞。柔软的肠肉争先恐后地缠上来，死死地咬着不让他抽离，那滋味简直令人欲仙欲死。  
“嗯…哥你里面好棒。”  
“喜欢吗？”李东海用自己的大手包住哥哥的小手按在他下腹，隔着皮肤感受律动的性器。  
“嗯…好喜欢……”略带气音的喘息声变得甜腻柔软，黑道云的大佬气质全然已消失不见踪影，金钟云眯着眼露出满足的神情，像一只吃饱喝足后在主人怀里撒着娇的小猫。  
“哥在床上比我想象中还要漂亮。”  
如此情景几乎是个正常男人都忍不了，李东海被这只猫咪挠得心痒肝颤，几乎是骑在金钟云屁股上发了疯一般地操他。  
面对对方如此猛烈的进攻，脱力的双腿再也环不住李东海的腰滑落在两侧，又被重新架到肩膀上随着抽插的频率一起晃动。金钟云伸手抚慰自己翘在半空中的性器，纾解堆积过多的快感，最后在李东海的全力冲刺中痉挛着达到高潮，黏腻的白浊一抖一抖洒了他一身。瞬间绷紧的身体绞得李东海也一同释放。  
两人倒在床上度过高潮后的余韵，金钟云走失的理智也逐渐回笼。正当他准备起身去洗澡，忽然感觉到还埋在体内的那根又重新硬了起来，还有正在变大的趋势。  
“……东海？”因刚刚的情事叫得沙哑的嗓音不确定地唤着身后人，语气中透着些许惊慌。身体下意识往旁边缩了缩，本能地想要逃跑，却又被李东海眼疾手快拉回怀里，死死地抱住，大膀子勒得他喘不过气。  
“哥你想走去哪里，我还没吃饱呢。我们再来一次吧！hiong～就一次嘛～”李东海一边撒娇一边不知疲倦地又开始在金钟云体内轻轻顶弄，后者方才高潮完的敏感身体逐渐重新被情欲席卷。就这样李东海又拉着他哥做了好几次才算完。

简单地收拾了一下床上地上的一片狼藉后，李东海躺回床上，从背后环住金钟云。后者重新感觉到身后坚实的依靠，很有安全感地往后蹭了蹭，紧紧依偎在他怀里。李东海就差把开心两个字写在脸上。  
得到了喜欢的人的身，下一个目标就是捕获他的心。虽然顺序有些倒错，但只要一步一步靠近，他有自信让金钟云习惯于自己陪伴的生活，总有一天他会打开这扇心门。不过按照这哥在感情方面像乌龟一样碰一下就缩回壳里的温吞性格，有理由担心今晚和他糊里糊涂地发生了关系，保不齐明天就会开始躲着他。他至少得先向他讨一个口头承诺，一个保证他们的关系只进不退的承诺。  
“我们这周末去看展吧，就哥你一直想去的那个。”  
“…嗯？我们俩吗？”金钟云困得迷迷糊糊地应着。  
“也可以叫上哥的朋友啊。总之还是保持一周见八次的关系就好。”  
“好啊……”  
声音逐渐小下来，平常总是失眠的人儿今晚因为疲累不一会儿就进入梦乡，房间里重归安静。这哥今晚应该能多睡上几个小时了吧，李东海想。床头夜灯昏暗的暖光笼罩着二人，镀上一层宁静与柔和。他侧躺着撑起上半身注视身旁他肖想已久如今终于品尝到了的漂亮哥哥，眉眼间尽是温柔。  
“钟云，”请允许我一次失礼不叫哥，他轻声地一字一顿念道怀中人的姓名，虔诚得像祈祷的教徒，在他额角印上一吻，“我爱你。”我爱你。不是弟弟对哥哥的爱，是想进入你生活的点点滴滴，让记忆全都被你占据的恋人的爱。那你呢？你有没有把我当作弟弟以外的李东海来爱过呢？哪怕一瞬间。  
这个扎根心底多时的问题，他始终没有问出口，即使心里清楚也许过了今晚就再也没有第二次机会。因为他想知道答案，也害怕知道答案。

END.

——————

笔力有限，怕没写出想表达的感觉。  
所以概括一下这篇里的我流海云＆赫云(人设而已！也是假的！假的！)：  
海是不太在乎自己在节目上和云的互动多少，镜头前那是艺声哥，他更喜欢私下联络金钟云，关心他的生活细节，让他的家人朋友也慢慢熟悉自己。(“哥昨天睡了几个小时？”“哥多吃点东西吧，那样会死的。”这种话总是特别能戳我TT)  
赫是性格上考虑的多又容易害羞，感情方面不擅长打直球显得傲娇，私下找不到借口就喜欢借着镜头前Tom&Jerry的欢喜冤家设定以自己特定的方式(皮 亲近云。占有欲强，对自己得不到的格外执着，比较自我中心。  
云大概是两个都爱，难以割舍，但又觉得赫海天造地设才理应成为一对。自卑又多疑，潜意识里不相信李俩真正喜欢自己。  
嗯…就是这样(果然写感情线还是不适合我  
不知道后续会不会写赫云版+云视角


End file.
